For your Own Safety by literaryoblivion
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Derek, alias Superman, décide de dire à Stiles ne plus traîner près de situations dangereuses pour sa sécurité, et Stiles est plutôt énervé à ce propos.


**Titre :** For your own safety

 **Auteur :** literaryoblivion

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire.

 **Lien Version Originale :** / works / 7457662 sur AO3

* * *

 _Derek, alias Superman, décide de dire à Stiles ne plus traîner près de situations dangereuses pour sa sécurité, et Stiles est plutôt énervé à ce propos._

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous ai préparé un petit cadeau de Noël !**

Literaryoblivion m'a gentiment permis de traduire son histoire pour que je puisse la partager avec vous et je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour ça ! Si vous aimez lire des histoires en anglais, je vous conseille de faire un tour sur son profil sur AO3.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cela est basé sur le prompt suivant : « superman!derek sauve stiles. ou bien, superman!derek et spiderman!stiles (pour des prompts fluffy) superhero!sterek : stiles découvre que derek est superman ou derek découvre que stiles est spiderman (si tu veux évidemment, c'est totalement à toi de voir :) »

* * *

Après avoir dû sauver Stiles Stilinski pour la cinquième fois, Derek décida que lui, c'est-à-dire Superman, allait avoir une petite conversation avec Stiles à propos d'éviter le danger et de rester en dehors des problèmes.

Il se pointa en cape et tout le costume, devant la fenêtre de l'appartement de Stiles qui se situait au troisième étage, et il était sur le point d'entrer à l'intérieur (ok peut-être juste frapper pour être autorisé à entrer) quand il remarqua que Stiles fixait son écran d'ordinateur avec ce qu'il pensait être une expression tendre. Quand il regarda de plus près, il remarqua que c'était son visage sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, alors il frappa à la fenêtre.

Cela, bien sûr, surprit Stiles, qui ferma violemment son ordinateur portable et se tourna vers la fenêtre avec un air refrogné. Une expression complexe prit place sur son visage, un mélange de surprise et de bonheur et d'embarras, mais il redevint neutre avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la fenêtre.

«Ah, Superman, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Je vous assure que je ne suis pas mourant, que mon immeuble n'est pas en feu, et je ne me fait pas cambriolé ... à moins que vous ne veniez me voler, dans ce cas c'est foutu ... »

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous voler, Stiles. J'ai pensé qu'il serait temps que nous ayons une ... petite discussion. »

Les yeux de Stiles se froncèrent. « Une conversation. »

« Oui, » Derek passa la fenêtre et prit maladroitement place au bord du lit de Stiles.

« Je vois, si c'est Lydia qui vous envoie, vous pouvez lui dire que je m'en fous. Si elle pense qu'elle a un droit exclusif pour ce qui concerne les nouvelles et les photos de toi, elle a tort. J'ai tout autant le droit d'être là et de prendre des photos et, ça fait quoi si je travaille à mon compte en tant que bloggeur et non pour une chaîne de télévision officielle. Je suis tout aussi bonne qu'elle, et j'ai moins ... »

« Stiles ! Lydia ne m'a pas envoyé. »

« Oh. Alors ... pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent légèrement et, il rapprocha sa chaise d'ordinateur et s'assit dessus.

« Je ... Je pense que vous devriez peut-être faire un break. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, une expression pleine de jugement. « Un break. »

« Ouais, un break. Des sortes de vacances, vous savez loin de, euh, votre blog, et des situations dangereuses. Ce genre de chose. » Stiles le regarda fixement, complètement indifférent.

« Est-ce que vous me plaisantez ? »

« Euh ... non ? »

« Vous êtes sérieux en ce moment. »

« O-oui ? Oui. Je pense que ce serait plus sûr si vous ... »

« Non, vous savez quoi. Non. Regarde, _Superman,_ » et Stiles dit son nom avec un tel dédain. « Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre travail. Je ne vous dis pas de faire un break ou de prendre des vacances loin de la lutte contre le crime et de vous volant autour de la ville dans vos stupides collants et votre cape. Donc vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de me dire d'arrêter de faire mon travail. »

« Stiles, ce n'est pas ... »

« Vous devez partir. »

« Stiles, » dit Derek, la voix presque suppliante.

« S'il vous plaît. Juste allez-vous-en. » Derek pouvait voir les larmes dans les yeux de Stiles et, sa voix était tremblante. « Maintenant. S'il vous plaît. »

À contrecœur, Derek se leva, il hésita mais se rapprocha de Stiles qui ne le regardait plus dans les yeux depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de partir. Stiles ne bougea pas, ne tressaillant même pas quand Derek s'approcha, mais il ne le poussa pas en s'avançant davantage.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez. Je veux que vous soyez en sécurité. Je- » Derek s'arrêta lui-même avant de ne trop se révéler, à propos de pourquoi il était tellement préoccupé par la sécurité de Stiles, à propos de comment il ne pouvait pas avoir à choisir entre sauver Stiles et sauver tout le monde, c'était pourquoi il préfèrait ne pas avoir Stiles dans les environs.

Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, s'envolant, ne regardant pas en arrière pour voir Stiles fermer violemment sa fenêtre et se jeter sur son lit en pleurant.

Malgré la colère et la tristesse de Stiles, aux trois ou quatre nouvelles catastrophes et actes criminels, Stiles n'était nulle part à porter de vue. Et Derek le cherchait vraiment aussi. Dans toutes ses cachettes habituelles, les endroits stratégiques pour avoir de bonnes photos, mais Stiles n'était nulle part. Et même si Derek a eu ce qu'il voulait - Stiles faisant un break et, étant en sécurité et loin du danger - il découvrit que Stiles lui manquait, le voir et le prendre dans ses bras et le sauver en le portant vers un endroit plus sûr.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines et il pensait que Stiles ne voulait toujours pas le voir dans un avenir proche, mais il manquait trop à Derek pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

Cette fois-ci, il frappa à la porte d'entrée de Stiles au lieu de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand Stiles ouvrit la porte, il portait un survêtement et un t-shirt lâche, il était entièrement décoiffé comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une sieste. Il soupira et roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit Derek de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je ne suis pas allé près du danger depuis des semaines, alors vous ne pouvez sûrement pas être là pour me faire un sermon à ce sujet. » Stiles s'appuya de nouveau contre sa porte, indiquant très clairement qu'il ne laisserait pas Superman entrer dans son appartement.

« Je sais ça. Mais… »

« Mais ? Mais quoi ? »

« J'avais ... j'avais envie de vous voir, » Derek marmonna, en se frottant le cou et en regardant ses chaussures.

« Quoi ? »

«Ca me manque de ne pas vous voir là-bas,» dit Derek un peu plus fort.

Stiles leva les mains. «Vous ne pouvez pas avoir les deux, Derek ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire rester à l'écart pour ma sécurité et puis me vouloir là-bas parce que vous voulez me voir ! »

Les yeux de Derek s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvra. « Comment ... Vous savez qui je suis ? »

Stiles roula des yeux et, ouvrit sa porte plus grand et s'écarta, supposant que Derek allait le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Derek ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et suivit Stiles dans la cuisine.

« Alors ... vous connaissez mon alter ego ? » Demanda Derek en croisant les bras.

« Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Ça a l'air si stupide. Et oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Derek Hale. Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment depuis quelques mois maintenant. »

« Comment – »

« Ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. Vous n'avez pas l'air si différent avec vos lunettes. Les gens choisissent seulement de l'ignorer. Comme Lydia par exemple, qui je suis sûr sait aussi qui vous êtes, mais elle aime trop sa carrière pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre trouver votre secret. »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. «Peut-être que j'aime savoir des choses que les autres ne savent pas. Peut-être que c'est ma façon à moi de vous protéger. D'essayer de vous garder en sécurité. » Stiles haussa les épaules de nouveau, sa voix était calme. Encore une fois, il regarda le comptoir, refusant de regarder Derek.

Derek était surpris et touché, et Dieu, s'il n'avait pas déjà des sentiments pour Stiles, cette déclaration l'aurait fait succombé. Il s'approcha plus près, de sorte qu'il se tenait juste devant Stiles; il abaissa sa tête pour attraper le regard de Stiles.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne lève finalement les yeux, sachant qu'il avait un sourire sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » Dit Stiles.

« Vous me gardiez en sécurité ? »

« Et bien ouais. Je… J'aime bien vous avoir dans les environs. Vous savez, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un qui vous kidnappe, parce qu'alors tout le monde se demanderait ce qui est arrivé à Superman. »

« Est-ce la seule raison ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules de nouveau, détournant les yeux. « Peut-être ... Je ... » Derek prit en coupe le visage de Stiles, son pouce frottant sa mâchoire. Stiles soupira, «Non. Ce n'est pas la seule raison. » Stiles regarda enfin Derek. «Je ... j'ai besoin que vous soyez en sécurité parce que je vous aime bien. Beaucoup en fait. »

Le sourire de Derek s'aggrandit. « Je vous aime beaucoup aussi, vous savez. »

Stiles sourit. « Ouais ? »

"Ouais." Derek se pencha et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Stiles réduise la distance entre eux et l'embrasse.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé et plus encore, et il pensait qu'il pourrait continuer à embrasser Stiles pour toujours. Avant de se laisser emporter, Stiles recula et fit courir sa main sur le bras de Derek jusqu'à attraper sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. Il tira dessus pour que Derek le suive dans le salon.

« Allez, Superman, extirpons vous de cette stupide cape,» dit Stiles avec un clin d'oeil.

Derek essaie de paraître énerver du commentaire parce qu'il aimait sa cape, parce que ça avait l'air cool quand il volait, mais il ne pût pas garder cette expression bien longtemps quand il pensa à ce que Stiles impliquait.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.


End file.
